MINAKUSHI-NUESTRO CAMINO
by Uzumaki Hiuga Hinata
Summary: ¿como decirle a la persona amada tus sentimiento, especialmente cuando no la haz visto en mucho tiempo? esa es la pregunta que ronda las cabezas de minato y kushina sin esperarse esta respuesta. obviamente es minakushi


LOS NOMBRES DE LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON ORA Y CREACIÓN DE Masashi Kishimoto

LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAN APUNTO DE LEER OSEA LA TRAMA SI ES MÍA

EN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS APARECERÁN CANCIONES DE LA SERIE VIOLETTA, REIK Y DEMÁS ARTISTAS

EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA ESTARA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

* * *

NUESTRO CAMINO

CAPITULO 1

Encontramos a un chico rubio muy lindo caminando tranquilamente de acuerdo camita rápida por las calles de la aldea de Konoha su hogar se preguntaran quien es bueno su nombre es Minato Namikaze una persona muy tranquila claro si es que no lo provocas en verdad.

Por otro lado de la misma aldea se puede ver a una chica con cabello rojo intenso que combina perfectamente con su tez blanca corriendo a toda prisa su nombre Kushina Uzumaki, revoltosa, escandalosa, peleonera pero buena amiga.

Se preguntaran y estos dos que tienen que ver

Bueno Minato y Kushina aunque sean tan distinto estos dos son mejores amigos, aunque claro los dos desean ser algo mas pero no se atreven, están corriendo o en el caso de Minato camina rápido para poder llegar a tiempo a el restauran favorito de los dos Ichiraku ramen.

Porque? Porque los dos estuvieron en misión durante meses ósea hace bastante tiempo que no se veían.

Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo cuando se percataron de esto los dos se miraron, se abrazaron y empezaron a reírse.

-Mina-chan no sabes cuanto te extrañe

-Kushina podrías por favor dejar de decirme así- fingiendo enojo

-No, no puedo-riéndose

-Te extrañe-también riéndose. E iba a seguir halando pero fue interrumpido por una voz que le pertenecía al dueño del puesto

-Kushina, Minato ¿hace tiempo que no los veo por aquí? ¿Cómo están?

-oh lo lamento Teuchi-san pero nos encontramos en misión -respondió Minato

-Me imaginaba se les extraña especialmente a ti Kushina

-Gracias Teuchi-san yo también lo extrañe y a su comida. Pero no se preocupe que hoy comeré por el tiempo que no estuve ttebane.-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa con su puño en alto mientras el rubio reía negando con la cabeza y a Teuchi se le dibujo una sonrisa de alegría definitivamente la aldea no era lo mismo sin Kushina en ella.

-Bueno que les sirvo

-un miso ramen por favor

-un ramen de sal ttebane

-esperen un momento-dijo mientras desaparecía ingresando a su cocina para preparar lo que le pidieron

-Dime Kushina como te fue en tu misión-dijo Minato tratando de disimular los nervios que sentía ya que por el hecho que hace tiempo no veía a Kushina esta se hizo aun mas ella de lo que era antes.

-Bien, no hubo muchos contratiempos en el viaje , en si fue muy fácil y el tu yo

-Me fue bien mi equipo y yo logramos atrapar al fugitivo que estábamos buscando, ahora estará en la cárcel.

-No se vale ttebane.

-Eh-con confucion de parte de el

-tu misión fue mas emocionante que la mía-dijo Kushina con un puchero

-Chicos tomen sus pedidos

-Gracias viejo

eh inmediatamente cojio sus palillo siendo imitada por el rubio y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo itadamikasu

* * *

LO SIENTO YA ME OLVIDE CREO QUE ES ITADAMIKASU SI ME EQUIVOCO YA LUEGO LO TRATARE DE ARREGLAR

* * *

en algun momento Minato dejo de comer y se quedo mirando a Kushina recordando lo que se había prometido a el mismo el.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**Minato y su equipo estaban en serios problemas todos ellos se encontraban casi sin chacra y algunos de ellos se encontraban heridos justo en este preciso momento eran rodeados por mas de una docena de ninjas renegados de kiri .**_

_**Minato estaba pensando una forma de escapar. pero ninguno de sus planes funciono por su cansancio y falta de chacra siendo tomados por estos como prisioneros**_

_**minutos después minato estaba molesto consigo mismo sabia que no podía hacer nada y lo que mas le molestaba era que no volvería a ver a su amada mejor amiga ya que desde hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta sobre sus sentimientos por ella pero hasta ahora nunca pudo decirle nada por miedo a ser rechazado y acabar su amistad de solo pensarlo minato se ponía mal. a si que decidió sea como sea volverla a ver y decirle sus sentimientos**_

_**hasta que como un baldaso de agua fría una idea arriesgada ya que desde que los habían capturado les pusieron sellos restringentes de chacra pero se propuso que debía funcionar era la única forma.**_

_**segundos antes de realizar su proesa se prometió a si mismo que si todo salia bien se lo diría.**_

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- **_

_**...**_

Kushina sintio el peso de la mirada de el sobre ella y no ayudaba mucho que estuviera nerviosa por lo que quería decirle cosa que la ponía aun mas nerviosa es que desde que su querido amigo la había salvado de esos ninjas que la secuestraron cuando era una niña le hizo darse cuenta del perfecto hombre que era el rubio y con el tiempo empezó a sentir cosas por el a desear ser algo mas que amigos aunque siendo tan despistada no se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos tal vez hasta mas fuerte, pero como dije era tan despistada que desde que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía era amor no se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo a no ser correspondida. aun que ahora estaba a decidida por lo que sucedió durante su misión

_**-FLASHACK-**_

_**Kushina ya había llegado a IWAGAKURE por una reunión de los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban del clan uzumaki.**_

**_ahí_**_** se encontró con un primo quien creyó muerto durante la destrucción de su aldea natal Nagato Uzumaki**_

_**en estos momento la pelirroja estaba conversando o mas bien desfogándose con su primo sobre no poder decirle sus sentimientos hacia su amigo rubio.**_

_**-Pero Shina-chan por que no le dices**_

_**-Nagato acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te e dicho ttebane.**_

_**-si, pero aun así no entiendo **_

_**kushina iba a protestar o mas bien gritarle pero fue interrumpida por su primo quien le dijo algo que la dejo muy pensativa**_

_**-Lo que trato de decirte Kushina es que si en verdad te gusta que intentes decirle tus sentimientos a el acaso ¿no haz pensado que tal vez seas correspondida? y si no por lo menos lo intentases, créeme es difícil amar a una persona que es tu amiga nunca a verle dicho nada y verla con otra persona duele-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañera de cabellera azul Konan.**_

_**-Nagato, gracias.**_

_**-Entonces que vas a hacer seguir cayada o hablar**_

_**-Tienes razon tteane. Voy a decirle todo a Mina-chan como sea **_

_**-Esa es mi prima que conozco**_

_**-y no te preocupes talvez no es lo que tu piensas-dijo mientras miraba a Konan.**_

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

QUE LES PARECIO A MI MEGUSTO PERO

DIGAN SUS COMENTARIOS

CREO QUE ME QUEDO UN POCO CORTO

AUTORA: ALE


End file.
